1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image stabilization, and, in particular, is directed to a method and hand held device for stabilizing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld devices such as mobile or handheld terminals provide enormous flexibility over traditional wired telephone handsets. These handheld devices enable the communication of data, voice and/or video at locations other than a residence, office or payphone. To enhance such communication of information, many handheld devices have included special components and features. For example, handheld devices include micro camera modules to process and provide video and imagery.
One problem in providing video and imagery is to stabilize a previously focused image if the handheld device moves slightly. Current image stabilization methods use a normal camera having several lenses or prisms. However, micro camera modules are generally small in size, e.g., they may be only a few millimeters, and, because of their size, are generally restricted to having a single lens. As such, current image stabilization mechanisms that require multiple lenses or prisms are not appropriate for use with handheld devices having micro camera modules. There is thus a need in the art to provide image stabilization for handheld devices with micro camera modules.